<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over Pansito and Panera Genovese by IndigoDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829057">Over Pansito and Panera Genovese</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream'>IndigoDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bribe &amp; Reward fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food, Jace "Himbo" Herondale, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a little over three months since their wedding, and Jace can still hardly believe his luck. He adores Lydia more than anything in the world. She has been gone for a week of meetings on the other side of the world, and he wants to surprise her. She returns the favour and surprises him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Branwell/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bribe &amp; Reward fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over Pansito and Panera Genovese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/gifts">enkelimagnus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woo I haven't written for SH in like, months, but it's good to be back with those sweethearts! @enkelimagnus this is for you, and thank you for introducing me to the glory of Jadia, I adore them and I would die for them. They are,,, babies. </p><p>Hope you enjoy your fic love! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been three months since the wedding, and the excitement of it hasn’t worn off for Jace. He is pretty sure that it hasn’t for Lydia either. Their apartment in New York is starting to get a bit too small for them, and they have started to think about maybe moving to one of their family home. Lydia’s job has her in Alicante more often than not, and while he is too young to really consider removing himself from the field, he could probably get himself transferred over to Alicante’s active force. It wouldn’t be too much of a struggle. They have already offered him a post, he would just need to actually agree to it. Lydia’s parents are still living in their own home, so they have started talking more about the Herondale manor, but it isn’t anything settled yet. </p><p>He is still worried that it isn’t right, that it shouldn’t really be him who inherits of the house. It’s been years since he learned of his heritage, and Imogen had given him the key, had left everything to him. Still, he hasn’t managed to stay there for longer than a day. He keeps wandering into the rooms and wondering if it was there that his father sat when he was a child, wondering if his mother was happy there. Imogen had died so soon after they learned they were family, he had never really gotten to learn about all of that. </p><p>The tomato sauce bubbles on the stove and he is snapped back to the present as some splatters on his hand, burning him ever so slightly. He hisses and stirs it properly, looking at the recipe to make sure he is doing everything correctly. They had stopped in Genoa in Italy for their honeymoon, and he is attempting to make one of the traditional dishes they had tasted there. The <i>Pansoti</i> are pretty straight forward: cheese filled pastries with a tomato sauce. If now he would only stop getting distracted, he might have a chance at not burning the tomato sauce. </p><p>He found the recipes online for the dinner, and has prepared only Ligurian specialties, just like in the restaurant they had found niched in one of the old streets of Genoa. They had been secluded from the world, just a little piece of paradise for them both. </p><p>So Jace is trying to recreate that for Lydia’s return, with <i>pansoti</i> and <i>panera genovese</i>. He remembers Lydia’s delight as she had tried the soft coffee ice cream, and so he had made that bright and early that morning. He had even taken the day off to make sure everything is perfect. She has been gone for a week, and he has missed her. </p><p>He has gotten used to waking up with her in his arms in the morning, to collapsing on the couch after a rough day at the Institute while she is sitting there, going over reports in her relaxed outfits. The bed had felt too big, too empty without her there. He can hardly believe himself, some days. He is stupidly happy, in love with Lydia, and that they are now married is always a happy wonder. He has caught himself staring at the bracelet more than once. It fills him with more joy than he can even begin to understand.</p><p>The door opens and there is the telltale sound of heels on the wooden floor makes him grin. He has missed that sound. Izzy’s heels on the stone floor of the Institute is different. This is home. </p><p>“I’m back,” Lydia announces. </p><p>“In the kitchen,” he answers and turns off the stove. </p><p>“What’s all this?”</p><p>He turns to see her already, standing in the kitchen entrance, looking a bit bemused. Her blue eyes go from the stove to his hair, to the small table where half of the table is set up. She looks, as she always does, beautiful. He can see her shoulders falling down as she relaxes, and a smile forms on her face. Jace sometimes thinks she half-expects him to walk away and not love her anymore. She half-expects pain to come back in her life. He’s determined to show her wrong, to prove to her everyday that he loves her, that she is the love he chose, over any other. </p><p>“I wanted to celebrate your return?” He smiles and comes to kiss her. “I missed you.” </p><p>She smiles through the kiss and kisses his cheek. “You’re sweet. It smells good, what did you make?” </p><p>“It’s a surprise,” he grins and pecks her lips again. “Go wash up and get changed in more comfortable clothes, and dinner will be ready when you get out.” </p><p>“Well, if it’s going to be like this every time I come back, I might ask for more oversea missions,” she teases and moves back. “Twenty minutes good with you, chef?” </p><p>He laughs a bit and nods. “Don’t you dare leave me alone like that again.” </p><p>“I think that’s very unlikely to happen again,” she says with a smile he doesn’t quite know how to decode. “I missed you too.” </p><p>Jace’s heart leaps in his chest, just as it always does when she says something like this. She isn’t the type for big declarations, but those little moments are everything to him. When he is the first one to leave their home in the morning, she’ll sleepily murmur a “love you” as she drinks her first cup of coffee, and despite having heard it hundreds of times, it still makes him smile for hours. He adores her. </p><p>She winks and leaves the room before he can drag her into another kiss. They might get too distracted, and he doesn’t want to ruin their dinner.</p><p>He finishes up the tomato sauce and places it in a large bowl, so that they may dip their pastries in it, and pulls out the salad he prepared to go with it. Lydia likes to have vegetables and greens with every meal, and she has made him change his diet of cold take out after work. He’s found that he likes to cook, that it calms him down. The clear instructions, the precise motions, the concentration it takes… It pulls him out of his head, helps him forget the bad hunts where someone on his team, someone he is responsible for, gets injured. </p><p>There are nights during which he can’t sleep, memories of Valentine haunting him despite the years, and he finds himself drawn to the kitchen in those moments, spending time there. He prepares meals, makes something sweet for them to eat in the morning, anything that helps forgetting the pain. </p><p>Lydia always knows when that happens. More than once, she has woken up and sleepily dragged herself to the kitchen, plastering herself against his back and holding him quietly. There aren’t any words exchanged during moments like these; they just exist silently in the shadows of the night. </p><p>He is just finishing the final touches on the table when she comes back, smiling softly. She is wearing one of his t-shirts, an old one, the black a bit faded after so many turns in the washing machine. The loose pants she is wearing are hers, the kaki colour one of her favourites, even outside of work, but it really is the t-shirt he is stuck on. It’s too large for her, but she looks comfortable as she moves in the kitchen. </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind I borrowed a shirt from you, honey,” she has a soft teasing grin as she kisses the corner of his lips. </p><p>“Never, mrs. Herondale,” he smiles and kisses her again. “You look beautiful.” </p><p>“I doubt that,” she chuckles. “But I suppose I’ll take the compliment.” </p><p>“You do,” he insists and squeezes her hand as he leads her to the table. “Trust me, I know beauty when I see it.”</p><p>She laughs and lets him pull the chair for her. “I’m guessing this isn’t just take out then?” </p><p>He rolls his eyes and brings the plates with the salad and pastries arranged, with a few fresh tomatoes for good measure. He wanted tonight to be perfect, and when he puts her plate in front of her and takes off the protective wrap for the tomato sauce, he thinks he might have succeeded. She looks surprised again, her eyes widening as the smell of the food hits her properly. </p><p>“Is that—“ </p><p>“<i>Pansoti</i>? Yeah.” He smiles and takes her hand, squeezing it again. “Thought we could revisit one or two good memories.” </p><p>“You’re amazing,” she says as she links their fingers together. “Thank you so much. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until right now…” </p><p>“Then let’s dig in, I’m pretty hungry too.” </p><p>They chat over dinner, their feet tangling together under the table, and their hands find each other with regularity. They probably haven’t stopped touching each other in some way since they sat down, and Jace can’t complain about that. He loves being with her, no matter how. He can hardly believes he has transformed into such a sap, when he used to tease Alec over Magnus and him. It’s a wonder. </p><p>She tells him all about her trip, and he tells her everything that happened at the Institute while she was gone. They tried to text and call each other as much as possible, but the timezones and their respective jobs, infuriatingly, didn’t arrange themselves to give them time to speak much. So this is a reunion, complete with mundane details about everything they have done. Hunts, meetings, talk with delegates, family gossip as well, everything is exchanged. </p><p>When he brings dessert, Lydia’s eyes fill up with tears. </p><p>“Honey?” He worries, comes to take her in his arms as she shakes her head slightly. “Lydia, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“Nothing,” she says, her voice wobbling a bit. “I just, I love you so much? I can’t believe you remembered this was one of my favourite desserts we got on our honeymoon…” </p><p>“Of course I remembered,” Jace says tenderly, wiping away the tear on her cheek. “I love you, Lydia. You’re my wife, and I adore you. Anything that makes you happy, I want to know, to remember. I’ll make you a thousand more <i>Panera Genovese</i> if it makes you happy. I’ll even learn how to make macarons if that’s what you want. I’ll get a fancy coffee machine and make you an espresso every morning, because I know how much you love your coffee to be strong. I love you, mrs. Herondale, and every day I thank the Angel that you accepted to be my wife.”</p><p>There are more tears on her cheeks now, but she is smiling, and she holds onto him for a few seconds. He hugs her tightly against himself, enjoys the way she fits perfectly there. She sniffles after a few more seconds and he wipes away her tears gently. </p><p>“All good?” He is still crouched by her chair, and he stands up, dropping a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>“All good,” she agrees and lets him sit back down on his chair before taking his hand. “Though, you might want to hold on to that coffee machine idea, I’m not sure it would be of very good use right now.” </p><p>“Why? Did you suddenly find a liking to tea?” He smiles and kisses her hand. “I can still learn how to make tea.” </p><p>“I hope you can find good decaffeinated ones then.” Her smile has the same slightly cryptic look as it did earlier and he tilts his head, a bit confused. “It wouldn’t be very wise for me to drink anything caffeinated in my condition.” </p><p>“Your condition?” He frowns. “Did you catch a bug or something? Do you need to go see a doctor? I can call Izzy, she might have-“ </p><p>“Honey, no!” She laughs and intertwines their fingers. “Jace. I’m pregnant.” </p><p>“What?” He stares at her dumbly for a few seconds, and she only looks back fondly. “You’re- What?” </p><p>“Pregnant, darling,” she says gently, her eyes amused. “You know, expecting a child? I assure you, you had a pretty big part in this.” </p><p>“Pregnant,” he repeats, and then he realizes fully what she means. “You’re pregnant?” </p><p>“Yes,” she laughs again, and squeezes his hand. “I’ve been trying to get it through your head for a couple of minutes now.” </p><p>“We are going to be parents.” He is still in shock over the news, but it is slowly going through him. </p><p>
  <i>They are going to be parents.</i>
</p><p>“Yes, honey, we are going to be parents. You’re going to be a father.” </p><p>She is smiling tenderly and kisses his hand. Her eyes are soft, still amused at his reaction. </p><p>He gets up suddenly and makes her stand up as well. He lifts her in his arms and laughs as he spins her around. Her laughter joins his. </p><p>“We are going to be parents!” He is ecstatic now, and he puts her down on the ground, pressing his forehead against hers. “You’re going to be a mother. You’re going to be the most amazing mother in the world.” </p><p>“You’re going to be the most amazing father in the world,” she repeats gently and kisses him tenderly. “You are already the most amazing husband in the world.” </p><p>Tears are falling from his own eyes now and he hugs her tightly. </p><p>They are getting their happily ever after, and they are getting a family of their own. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D I said it was sweet didn't I? Hope you liked it darling!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>